


Did You Really Think Farm Life Would Be Easier Than Going To School And Working At A Tailor's Shop?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sword Fighting, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Dream skips school by stowing away in Techno's cart and lives at the farm for a week.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dangerous Pink [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Did You Really Think Farm Life Would Be Easier Than Going To School And Working At A Tailor's Shop?

The sandy haired boy did not like school at all. He found it a waste of time. The library was right there if he needed to learn anything. He has writing and reading under his belt, he’s good.

And his friends aren’t even in his class. His best friend is a couple years younger than him. At least that guy has the dancer that frequents his family’s tailor to keep him company.

He has been keeping track of the pink haired boy. They have become friends over the years. But he knows nothing about him. So he does some reconnaissance.

He comes to Port every week with two horses and a cart full of produce with him. One of the horses is called Brick, the other Carl. He goes straight to the docks. He has a set list of customers. He doesn’t need to haggle like some of the others on the docks or in the market. He logs into the same dodgy inn. The one that the kids make dares out of sneaking into. Then he goes to find lodgment for his horses and cart. It looks like he normally goes to this place.

And this kid is smart. They once did a pub-quiz. He never missed a single question.

He was fascinated by the pink haired boy. He didn’t like school. The guy came back every week. If he counted correctly, he was due to come with a cart this weekend.

After the night at the fighting club, he followed the boy to his inn and found the cart. He lifted the tarp. He crawled in. He fell asleep there.

He wakes up to the back and forth lull of horses trotting down a dirt road. He has a minute to regret his decision before the cart slows to a stop.

The tarp lifts. “That can’t be comfortable. You up yet?”

He squints at the morning sun. “What time did you leave this morning?”

“If you weren’t sleeping in there you’d have missed it.”

“You knew I was there?” He stretches his back muscles.

“I’ve done this trip too many times to not have a good feel for the weight of an empty cart.”

He started at the pink haired boy. “Ah.”

“Ah.”

“I know nothing about you do I?”

“I’m sure you know more than most people. Now are you coming to sit upfront with me, or you good back there?”

"My back is killing me." He scrambled up quickly. “I’ll sit upfront.” He wasn’t sure if that was a question or command. He didn’t seen put off my his choice, so maybe things were okay?

“So who do you sell these for?” Small talk. He’d never seen so much open space.

“My family.”

“You weren’t joking about being living on a farm?”

“Nope. You realize that you’re stuck at my place for a week right?”

“Of course. That’s why I jumped in. No school.”

“Hah. I don’t miss school.”

“Miss? You don’t go to school?”

“Don’t sound so scandalized.”

“You’re only like… two months older than me. What do you mean ‘you don’t miss school?’ I still have another year left.”

“Farm life is different then Port life Sandy. I need to help around the farm. Besides, I read books. I learn on my own.”

“No need to be defensive around it. I’d rather do that. But my parents won’t let me.”

“The twins still go to school most days.”

“Most?”

“Farm life.”

“Farm life?”

“Yup. You good at heavy lifting?”

“I. Maybe. Yeah. Why?”

“You’re getting put to work if you wanna stay."

“What is the size of your house?”

“There are five of us.”

“Five! You need that much space for five people?”

“No, we need that much space for horse stuff. That’s the stables and hay storage. Most of these buildings are storage for different things.”

“Why do you need so much storage?”

“We live on a farm.”

“As you keep reminding me.”

The pink haired boy brought the horses to a stop inside the stables. He dismounted and beckoned him over. “You good with horses?”

“Sure?”

He then hade him hold the horses as he unhooked the cart. Heaving it up and pushing it into the back corner. No wonder he had so much strength behind his blows. He knew he was strong from all the moving of sacs he’d seen him do. But geez!

He took the horses one at a time to take off their bridles, putting the lead rope into his hand once he was done. Then the pink haired boy left him with the horses for a few minutes.

He put the bridles away in the cupboards, and came to grab the horses from him. Walking them out to the paddock.

They went back to the stables. Grabbing their swords and outerwear from the cart.

“Bees over there.” He pointed to the cobblestone path leading away from the building they were coming up to. “You hungry?”

“Of course,” he scoffed.

“Come on, you can have the gremlin’s lunch.”

“Who’s?”

“My brother. The one that you didn’t meet.” He opened the door and hung his scabbard on a hook, throwing his coat over top of it.

He took note and hung up his cloak and sword as well.

“I have a stowaway!” he called into the kitchen. A woman was already there, making something to eat.

“You’re brothers have been here all weekend?”

He let out a laugh. Forcing the sandy haired boy to sit, he went about grabbing them some food. “Nah. I have a stowaway from Port.”

“From Port?” She turned. He gave a little wave. “I wasn’t aware you had made friends.”

“Sandy’s not my friend.” He dumped a plate of mashed potatoes and corn on the cob in front of him. “Meat’s for dinner.”

“I’m sure he has an actual name.”

“No he doesn’t,” the pinket cut in before he would speak.

He laughed. He wasn’t going to correct him. This guy could be scary, and he wasn’t in home-turf anymore. “Hello Ma’am. You don’t mind me staying the week do you?”

“We can put him to work.”

“Well in that case,” she laughed. “Eat up. The twins will be-”

“‘Ello mother! Hey you’re back!”

“We leave,” the older brother joked, nudging him.

“Who’s this?”  
“What’s he doing here?” the twins asked at the same time.

“This is my nemesis. He’s skipping school.”

“What! His parents let him skip school.”

There was a hand in front of his face, stopping him from quipping back.

“You think I’m not putting Port boy to work?”

You know what. He was perfectly okay admitting he was scared.

* * *

He fell into farm like with annoyance. It was more work then he did at home. He was always getting woken up super early. Having to work right after breakfast. He was mostly ferrying baskets around the farm. Not the most glamourous job. But he had no idea how to pick plants. He didn’t even know what they were growing.

The twins were out of the house during the day. He had no idea how the three of them were related.

He was shocked when it finally click that his friend never touch is sword. Was he so good he didn’t need to practice? The twins were out the window, tumbling around with two wooden blades. Presumable brought from by their older brother. Who was currently reading.

He was really tempted to join them, but he didn’t want the pinket to think him childish. “Aren’t you going to practice?” he settled for asking.

“Nah fam.”

“Why not?”

“Never have.”

“What?”

“Who am I going to practice with?” He put his book away. “Those two? I’d spend more time teaching than perfecting. My old man? He’s getting frail. The people in the village? They’re all scared of me.”

“Wonder why?” he muttered.

“I picked up a sword to prove them right,” he said deadpan.

The two stared at each other, waiting for Sandy to find a response. “Well I’m here.”

“They’ll be happy to learn.”

He groaned and went outside. After a few lines of conversation, the three of them marched inside the house. The pinket didn’t even let them try to convince him. He gave up on the spot. Grabbing his sword on the way out.

The twins cheered.

The pinket swung at him full force.

Okay. This was a little much. This was a little rough. Their duel hadn’t been this rough. It was quick and clean, not rough, Oh. Wait. Little brothers.

The sword was knocked from his hand.

The Port born was paired with the brunet who had traded swords with his older brother.

The blond had complained about getting wooden swords. He shut up pretty quickly when he explained that:  
\- Sandy wouldn’t give either of you his sword  
\- The blond wanted to spar while his brother wasn’t as interested  
\- If he wanted to learn, he’d have to start with a training sword  
\- I’ll leave

The blond shut up. He had been trying to get his brother to spar with him for years. Tried to see him fight for years. And now he was being taught? Fine.

The twins listened to everything their brother said. Sandy listening as well. Watching the siblings interact. He thought of his sister; who he kind of just left at home. She was probably worried for him. And his friends. Shit.

The brunet made him fumble for his sword.

Then the pinket and the blond had a proper spar. And he could see that his friend was playing with his little brother.

Once that was done, and the blond sated. The burnet went in for a fight.

And the blond got all his confidence back.

Sandy retreated into the house. Leave them to it. He had felt out of place all week. He didn’t want to intrude on family time as well.

Their mother wished him well the next morning before they left for Port. He was given a horse called Carl for the journey.

He dragged his friend to meet his family. It was only fair.

* * *

They were pissed.


End file.
